dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin
The Assassin is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to your main character, the Arisen. It costs 1,500 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description The Assassin is the most versatile vocation in Dragon's Dogma. He or she can wield daggers or one handed swords, combined with either a short bow or shield. These assets can be changed on the fly to suit current combative needs. Since the Assassin has access to four combat elements, it is only natural that he or she comes equipped with a multitude of skills that pertain to whichever weapon you choose to wield. The Assassin is a unique blend of the Strider and Fighter vocations that creates the ultimate fighting machine. Primary Weapon: Sword /Daggers Secondary Weapon: Shield /Bow Primary Offensive stat: Strength Strengths and Role Weapon Masters: Able to use the sword or daggers, and shield or bow. Use a 4 weapon combinations to suit your playstyle or needs. Deadly Toolkit: Wielding paralyzing toxins, fatal poisons, and devastating explosives, Assassins use all the tricks of their trade to cripple or eliminate their enemies. Defensive Attacks: '''Some skills like Clairvoyance and Masterful Kill are actually counter-attacks and can be used as defensive measures to avoid or reduce damage, as well as a viable means to attack. '''Invisibility: '''Assassin's skill Invisibility prevents them from taking damage from both Physical and Magick attacks as long as the skill is active, or until stamina runs out. They still have access to all their other abilities while cloaked which makes it even more deadly. It prevents grabbing, however. '''High Mobility: '''While wielding daggers, they have access to the dodge roll and double jump skills and still have access to high levels of stamina and climbing power. This makes them able to easily move about the world and battlefield. '''Highest Strength Growth: Assassins have the highest Strength growth of all vocations in the game, making them useful for increasing your physical power as you level up. A Great Contributor: '''Combined with other strength augments, such as Clout, this vocation is a mighty one indeed, even deadly against Ur-Dragon! (See boss page for more info.) Weaknesses '''Low Defense: The Assassin class has one of the lowest defense ratings in the game (on par with the Strider and Ranger), rendering them very easy to overpower. An Assassin caught unawares can be easily slain by bosses and ranged attackers. Lowest Magic Stat Growth: Assassins have the lowest gains in magic attack and magic defenses per level (on par with the Fighter and Warrior), while the Assassin was never meant to be a magic build, these stat gains render them vulnerable to magic attack and makes for a poor choice against foes with high physical resistance. Skills Augments: 25,600 DP Core: 10,000 DP Bow Skills: 12,900 DP Dagger Skills: 46,400 DP Shield Skills: 21,800 DP Sword Skills: 36,000 DP Total: '''152,700 DP Sword Skills: Shield Skills: Dagger Skills: Bow Skills: Core Skills: Augments: For information on how augments impact stats and how stacking of multiple augments work see the Stats page. Growth Notes *The attack buff augments, including the two from fighter and warrior, are multiplied in separately. Each adds the percent of strength into the pre-existent strength. The bonuses are '''multiplied, not added. *Being invisible makes you immune to attacks, but NOT to grabs. (i.e. harpies and gargoyle grab sting attack). Also you can't use this skill to sneak into the Castle at night as the Guards can somehow still see you, even when you are totally invisible. *Daggers have the advantage because of it's speed, while swords match it up with Attack Power(ATP). Tips and Tactics *The Assassin like the Strider, Ranger, and/or Magick Archer are effective against flying foes, especially against a Wyvern, aggravating Wights, or a Drake due to their heart being easily target; but with the Assassin, they have a greater output of damage when the foe is taken down as compared to its sub-classes but are only hindered through their climbing unless you have the necessary core skills and augments for the Strider and Ranger classes. They are more flexible in battle tactics. *If you want a long living Assassin, then it is recommended that you obtain the augments from the Fighter and Warrior class first and decide how to balance out your class with the bow and dagger. *In addition, to their diversity in weapons and tactics, they have good stamina usage (depending on Augments obtained before hand) due to their light armor once enhanced. *Make use of the Assassins defense "moving" abilities such as the Forward Roll and Double Vault core skills, which gives him/her the abilities to dodge "area of effect" foes such as the Chimera, Wyrm, Drake, Wyvern, Cockatrice, the Wight, and so on. *Although venturing out at night is more dangerous than during the day, an Assassin can acquire Augments, such as Bloodlust or Sanguinity, that activate at night only, which make the assassin a more formidable vocation. Of course any Vocation can benefit from these Augments, should you choose to change Vocations. Trivia *The Burst Strike sword move is identical to the Stinger sword attack performed by Dante in the Devil May Cry games. The director of Dragon's Dogma, Hideaki Itsuno, was also director on Devil May Cry 3 and 4. (Note: There are several similar, less 'trademark' moves that are similar, but not unique or exclusive to the Devil May Cry series. Consider revision. Category:Hybrid Vocations Category:Vocations